


And a Bottle of Rum

by Misanagi



Series: Masterminds [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys experiment with alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Bottle of Rum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merith).



> Thanks to Anne for the beta.

"What is that?" Wufei asked. He gave the brown paper bag Duo was carrying a distrustful look.

"Rum." Duo grinned. "I convinced Solo to get us a bottle."

"I thought he was getting us beer," ventured Quatre. He stood up and made sure the door to his room was locked. The last thing he needed was one of the servants snitching to his father when he got home from his trip.

"The rum was cheaper," Duo shrugged.

"I'm not drinking some cheep rum," Wufei said and crossed his arms above his chest.

"Snob much?" Duo opened the bottle and smelled it.

"Adulterated liquor can have grave consequences to your health including blindness," Heero informed them. He took the bottle from Duo's hands and inspected the label. "Where did you get this?"

"The supermarket. Look, it might be awful but it's not adulterated. Besides, it's either this or Trowa's cooking wine."

Trowa hid the wine box behind his back. "I really don't recommend the cooking wine."

"Then it's settled!" Duo grinned and took the bottle back from Heero. "Cheers!" He took a swig, made a face like he had just eaten a lemon and coughed.

"Um, yeah…" Quatre said, moving slightly away from Duo, afraid that he would spit on him. "I'm not drinking that."

"Come on, Q!" Duo said, suddenly smiling again. "We promised." He passed the bottle to Quatre who took it like he had just been handed an ugly bug.

"Are you sure you can see?" Wufei asked Duo while he put a hand over the bottle to stop Quatre from drinking.

Duo glared and pouted slightly. "I told you it's okay. You'll just get drunk and that's what we want, so let Q drink."

Quatre moved Wufei's hand away and took a swing of the bottle. He held the drink in his mouth, handed the bottle to Wufei and counted to five before swallowing. "Water!" he rasped and Trowa quickly handed him one of the sodas they had brought up. Quatre downed half the can before he was able to speak again. "That was awful!"

Wufei looked between Quatre and the bottle, apparently having second thoughts.

"You have to drink, Wufei. I did so, you have to now." Quatre looked at him with a sad expression. "Please?" He had to hide the grin behind his hand when Wufei took a drink. The sad expression never failed.

Wufei tried very hard not to scowl but it didn't quite work and he looked more constipated than anything else. "Your turn," he said and handed the bottle to Trowa.

Without a word, Trowa brought the bottle to his lips took a long swig and passed it to Heero. His expression didn't change and he licked the droplets of liquor that were on his lips.

Heero raised the bottle in a silent toast before bringing it to his lips. His only reaction was a slight frown. "We should have risked the wine."

* * *

Three hours, a bottle of rum and a box of cooking wine later, Duo was up in Quatre's bed singing a very loud and off key version of the Macarena while trying, not very successfully, to dance the steps.

On the floor, Heero was resting his head in a cushion and looking up at Duo while trying to direct the steps. "Hands on your hips before you go down. Those are not your hips…"

Trowa had decided, since the hiccups started, that it was better to stay quiet and watch the show. Then he had the wonderful idea of using Quatre's cam recorder, and he was taping everyone while he hiccupped now and then.

"So the rum is gone?" Quatre asked for the tenth time. He pouted and lifted Wufei's arm to see if the rum bottle was maybe hiding beneath his unconscious friend.

"No." Hip. "Rum." Hip.

"And now you go down," Heero instructed while Duo grinned and said, "Eee, Macarena!"


End file.
